Species Information
What IS a Triangulum? As mentioned before, Triangulums are a cephalopodal, carapaced species of shape people. While they do only have one eye, depth perception is far from limited, thanks to a multi-lens and a massive optic nerve within the vision center of the species. Triangulums have no mouths nor standard organs, and rely on dissemination and osmosis to power their cores and bodily systems. Within the body, there are very few actual organs: * Visual organ * Core * Singular sponge lung Carapace A Triangulum's outer body is a soft-shelled carapace, covered in a thick layer of velvety skin. The carapace can easily bend and flex, proving to be highly adaptable for combat and regular day-to-day life. The carapace is noted as being highly conductive, carrying electricity almost effortlessly through the body and providing ample resources for frequency modulation, also known as kinetic alteration. Skin is covered in multiple layers of chromatophores, which directly link up via energy strands to the core of the Triangulum. This is responsible for the metachrosis so often seen on Triangulum bodies during changes in emotional states. Base color directly translates to the genetic hue of a Triangulum's core. While no legitimate hairs are present on the skin itself, very thin, filament-like bumps of the material provide the sleek, soft feeling. The carapace is directly responsible for osmosis in a Triangulum. Any area of the carapace is technically osmosis-capable, and translates food into energy through contact and choice. Triangulums cannot be easily force-fed, as they can voluntarily shut off the ability to do so unless exhausted or dying. Upon contact with the surface of the skin, the filament bumps catch and analyze the substance being introduced, then either allow or disallow the item through the outermost layer of skin. Once accepted, the food will be disseminated into particles, which then pass through the cell membranes of the secondary layer of skin to be converted into energy via frequency alteration of aforementioned particles. This energy is then directed to the core, which uses the energy to power the various organs and structures of the body. The entire process happens in an extremely short amount of time, in comparison to most biological methods of consumption, proving to be a highly efficient and developed method of nutrition. Visual organ Triangulums boast a singular eye, which is highly common in most, if not all species on Asatri. This is mainly a genetic adaptation of the visual nerve from ancestral development, when they were a primarily ocean-dwelling species that stuck to the bottoms of rocks and coral. Singular dorsal eyes developed on the cephalopods, to visually track predators while clinging to the undersides of structures. The singular eye of advanced Triangulums has two evenly-spaced lenses inside a 'superlens', which is a hard outer casing directly around the two lenses, and two optic nerve bundles, which splice into a single nerve shortly outside of the visual center. This provides better-than-average depth perception, thanks to the highly developed curves of the singular lenses. Optical nerves directly latch on to the exterior crystalline shell of cores, without breaching the surface. Triangulum eyes take up a rather large portion of their anterior faces (roughly 75%, on average) and directly cover the underlying core. As the optic nerves wrap around the core, the eye tends to be a very highly protected area of the body, often the focus of armor or safety goggles rather than the rest of the body. Core Translating roughly in Discorum to "heart-mind" ƪѦƸζΔ'ϠƾѦɸ, the core is the literal heart and soul of the Triangulum. Containing their essence, or life force, the mostly metaphysical, plasma-like energy of the Triangulum's soul is kept safe and secure within an extremely hard, protective, crystalline shell. The core acts like several different kinds of organs at once--the brain, the heart, the stomach, and so on. Entirely conductive, the core is coated in a layer of energy-translating material, "gnesis" [ɓ'ɸʃɤʃ, ne-sis] followed by three layers of extremely hard crystalline material, "kysaisl" [Ƹ'ʃѦʃƦ, keh-sai-sL] with the soul essence ʃɠƦ'ɤɸɤʃ within. Category:Triangulum Species Information